In an electronic device, a floating input terminal, is an input terminal to which no signal is applied, e.g., an input terminal to which no source or sink is connected (e.g., a voltage source, a current source, a resistor, etc.). A floating input terminal can indicate a fault condition in or unintended disconnection of drive circuitry from the input terminal. Floating input terminals can also cause undesirable effects in an electronic device. For example, a floating input terminal can result in excessive current flow in input circuitry of an electronic device.